


Maid Breathless

by TheJadedQuartet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Hyper Sizes, Ladyboners, Mommy Kink, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, Teasing, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: So apparently Ao3 deleted this for some reason? I'm re-uploading it, whatever. Witty comment, blah blah, it was supposed to be the first part of three but I never finished it. Just smut with John and Porrim.
This is an old fic.





	

A direct impact right through the wall. How Rose had stayed asleep even after a jet-pack crashed right into her room was a mystery, but as much of a mess that place was, there were more important matters at hand than the fact she was probably going to kill him once she woke up. Namely the troll who seemed to believe he was Rose. He really shouldn't mess with his friend's Pesterchum, but it was such a perfect chance to actually prank one of the trolls back.

 

TT: that's me! i am the rose human. look at me, i am so smart with all these snooty words and complicated things to say.

TT: i am the queen of books.

GA: Okay These Are Definitely Insincere Statements

GA: Why Do You Work So Hard At Being So Awful

TT: fffuuhhhhhhhh

TT: i'm so burned, these burns are crazy.

TT: can we just cut to the chase and be friends already??

TT: these cat and mouse games are so dumb, you know we're just going to all be friends at some point anyway, kanaya.

 

Wait. Kanaya? No, that was not right, when did he learn this troll's name? Shaking his head, the boy looked around at the room. Perhaps he'd heard it before from Terezi or... Just relax, Egbert, you're just nervous because you're impersonating Rose. He tried to focus on something else. The broken wall and the pleasant light that came from it, his sleeping friend that snored in the pile of...

Rose was gone. Okay, there was something weird in here, and he wasn't talking about the strange feeling of Deja Vu that invaded his mind. Finally, Pesterchum ringed again, making John snap right out of that confusing trance. However, the words written on the chatting client confused him even more.

 

GA: As endearing as yo+u might think it is, this little prank is getting o+ld soon, Egbert.

EB: wait, how do you know my name! how do i know YOUR name in any case.

EB: and why did pesterchum suddenly decide to log in on my account? this makes no sense at all.

GA: Do+ yo+u really no+t get it yet? Lo+o+k aro+und yo+u.

GA: And remember.

 

His eyes darted again through the hole on the wall. The streets of Prospit and Derse mixing right outside of the Lalonde household with the Land of Light and Rain, and the pitch black skies illuminated by the hologram of a few's memory and the cracks through the very fabrics of Paradox Space itself, his clothes changed as well, blue replacing his green Wise Guy suit, the Heir of Breath garbs forming onto his body.

 

EB: i'm asleep...

GA: Exactly, I see yo+u have finally remembered.

EB: and you're not kanaya either, am i right?

GA: Mhmm.

 

The Dream Bubbles were so trippy sometimes. The boy sighed and leaned back from the table, away from the computer. And in that same instant, he heard the clicking of heels against the floor, steps of someone entering through the broken wall, making him around quickly. And there she was, the troll that had faked to be Kanaya in his memory, standing tall over the short human, wearing a gorgeous black and green dress that hugged the curves of her body nicely, covered in black tattoos that seemed to slither with every step, and with her lip and eyebrows visibly pierced. To be fair, she was a bit intimidating... But the reason he looked at her in awe, cheeks flushing with his bright candy red shade, surely wasn't intimidation or fear at all.

 

PORRIM: Yo+u guessed co+rrectly, I am Po+rrim Maryam, Kanaya's Dancesto+r. And I tho+ught I had co+me acro+ss o+ne o+f my dear relative's Matesprit. No+t that I'm co+mplaining tho+ugh, it was entertaining to+ see yo+u struggling to+ no+tice yo+u were asleep, Jo+hn.

JOHN: yeah, uh... it's a pleasure to meet you porrim. you did know my name already?

PORRIM: I kno+w a lo+t abo+ut yo+u, Ro+se and I are go+o+d acquaintances. She did seem to+ fo+rget mentio+ning ho+w cute yo+u were.

 

How was he EVEN supposed to answer to that! Porrim seemed far more mature than him, older for sure, for what he knew she was an adult troll, and he was pretty much still a kid... The fact she bent  down slightly with a smile on her face to look closer at him didn't help at all, awkwardly trying to avert direct eye contact and taking a deep breath. This wasn't so bad... He just had to remain calm, just go ahead and thank her for being nice, if a bit of a tease, but still, pretty friendly towards him.

 

JOHN: t-thanks mom.

 

Fuck. His eyes widened at the realisation of that, even if not really that unusual, still extremely embarrassing error, and quickly covered his face in shame, palms pressed onto his cheeks and eyes, whining. This was probably the worst thing to ever happen to him in a first encounter with someone new. He hadn't felt so embarrassed since Dad's incident at Cirque du Soleil.

 

JOHN: i-i mean-!

PORRIM: Mo+m?

JOHN: no, no, nevermind that, i just, ugh. look, my mind just derped for a second there, don't give it any further importance...

 

But as he tried to explain himself, the jadeblood pressed a finger against his lips, making him shut up for a second as she grinned down over him. He was so cute, she thought, all flustered and embarrassed even before he went ahead and called her mom. To be fair, she didn't mind it at all, as to her knowledge, a mother was a very respectable label in human society. She could understand those errors happened. But on the other side, she wondered if it was fully an accident, or if something about her person had prompted such an error. Porrim pondered for a second, baring her fangs at him with a sly grin.

 

PORRIM: Do+n't wo+rry, bo+y, yo+u can call me “Mo+m” whenever yo+u want~. With the o+nly co+nditio+n that I get to+ call yo+u Jo+hnny in return.

 

She was teasing now. Before he was not sure, but now it was so blatantly obvious that the flustered, usually oblivious John Egbert could tell exactly what was going on. The sultry tone of her voice as she said “Johnny” didn't help to his embarrassment and... his arousal. The human tried to focus on so many things at the same time and keep his mind out of other many, enough to leave him confused, and making him lose control of his own part of the Bubble, the world around them shifting and making Rose's room collapse and fade into nothing. They slowly descended to the newly forming terrain, an extension of the Gothic cities of Prospit and Derse that were replicated outside of the house.

 

PORRIM: Oh my, did I go+ to+o+ far with that? My apo+lo+gies, if yo+u do+n't want to+ accept the little deal I o+ffered, yo+u do+n't nee-

JOHN: no! i-i mean... it's alright, don't be sorry about that... you can call me johnny if you want, m-miss porrim.

PORRIM: Miss Po+rrim, hmm, ho+w fo+rmal o+f a title. We're just friends, Jo+hn, no+ need to+ treat me as any kind o+f autho+rity~. Tho+ugh if yo+u do+ wish to+, I'll certainly no+t complain.

 

She finished that sentence with a grin. It was almost as if she knew exactly what to say to fluster him to an extent he had not experienced before. He was putty in her presence, basically, and the more he spoke, the deeper into this he got. Without a warning, Porrim began to walk forward, letting him have a nice view of her wide, swaying hips, before turning around. She rose a hand, curling her finger, beckoning him over.

 

PORRIM: But given it seems yo+u lo+st the ability to+ keep up a memo+ry pro+perly, we might just as well head o+ver to+ my side o+f the bubble, right? Of co+urse, if yo+u want to+ keep this... Little co+nversatio+n go+ing. I'm sure yo+u'd rather get to+ kno+w each o+ther better in my hive than o+ut here.

 

Yeah, that sounded great, go to the house of the girl that has had him eating on the palm of her hand since the very moment they met. But he didn't want to be impolite. And as much as he hated to admit it... He had been loving every moment of it. Not to say, he surely had nothing better to do. Rushing after her, he nodded, as Porrim turned around again to resume her step towards her hive, a smirk curling on her lips.

 

JOHN: yeah, it will be better at your hive, and... i wouldn't want to stop right now. we have just begun to meet, right?

PORRIM: My, if yo+u say it like that it almo+st so+unds like yo+u're implying we are dating as Matesprits o+r so+mething.

JOHN: n-no! i didn't m-

PORRIM: Psyche~. Yo+u're so+ much fun to+ see squirm and stutter, Jo+hn.

 

He lowered his head, as the long walk in awkward silence to the troll's hive started. He could swear she was wagging her hips seductively at him with each step, letting him drink in every move of her body. But luckily, after stepping through the dark alleyways of Derse and the ample, bright streets of Prospit, obsidian and gold gave way to sand under their feet, a bright Sun burning in the blue skies. The scenario was unnatural, a pink moon visible even though it was still daytime in the memory, and a tall structure visible in the distance already.

 

JOHN: your hive is in a desert?

PORRIM: Being a Jadeblo+o+d and leaving the bro+o+ding caverns has its co+nsequences. The inability o+f getting the Dro+nes to+ build a hive fo+r yo+u is o+ne o+f many. Luckily I was able to+ find a nice structure to+ live in. As ho+stile as this desert was, it surely was better than staying undergro+und with the Mo+ther Grub.

JOHN: mother grub...?

PORRIM: Do+ yo+u kno+w no+thing abo+ut Alternian and Befo+rian cultures and the tro+ll race?

JOHN: hey, i'm not THAT clueless. it's just no one... really stopped to explain too much about that kind of stuff.

PORRIM: Yes, o+f co+urse.

 

Porrim rolled her blanked out eyes slightly, even though ultimately she was enjoying the idle chit-chat. The tower in the distance slowly appeared closer and closer as they walked towards. And even if it was deep enough into the sand to cover most of the lower levels, John began to actually recognise the structure... Wasn't that Jade's tower? The sudden realisation that structure was also a game construct hit him in that exact moment. Duh, of course, how else did could they have all that amazing technology on Earth?

 

JOHN: so, what's the mother grub?

PORRIM: Well, as yo+u might kno+w, we tro+lls are an insecto+id race, unlike ho+w yo+u humans are mammalian and-

JOHN: wait a second, you guys are bugs?

PORRIM: … Yes Jo+hn, we are “bugs”. What did yo+u think the ho+rns were even fo+r? They are antenna.

 

Stopping for a second onto the sand, the older woman reached to grasp onto the boy's hand, and press it against her body. At first he seemed a bit reluctant, cheeks flushing red, but soon enough he understood as he poked a bit at her arm.

 

PORRIM: And while the segments are no+t really no+ticeable, we do+ po+ssess a thin carapace. It acts almo+st like a seco+nd skin.

 

It was harder and thicker than human skin for sure. And it felt so unnaturally smooth... To be fair, he had not properly touched a troll before, at least not enough to notice these little biological differences. Aliens sure were weird! But he supposed it might be the exact same case for her with humans. He pulled his hand away from her arm and gave a nod in response.

 

JOHN: that's cool... alright, i'm sorry, you can continue.

PORRIM: No+ need to+ apo+lo+gize, Jo+hnny. But as I was saying, a Mo+ther Grub is a large kind of Lusii clo+sely related to+ tro+lls. Sweeps o+f evo+lutio+n have created a hive-like relatio+n between bo+th these creatures and tro+lls. Their reduced number ensures that us tro+lls will take care o+f the few fertile Mo+ther Grubs so+ they can repro+duce. And in return...

JOHN: in return what?

PORRIM: Fo+r what I have heard fro+m yo+ur friend Ro+se, human repro+ductio+n is quite different fro+m o+urs. We do+ no+t po+ssess the ability to+ generate o+ffspring in o+ur o+wn bo+dies even when two+ different tro+lls mix their genetic material. The slurry o+f several tro+lls needs to+ be mixed within a Mo+ther Grub in a genetic slurry, and then let her lay the eggs o+f the next generatio+n o+f tro+lls.

JOHN: ew. that sounds pretty bizarre. but cool, i guess. troll reproduction is strange.

PORRIM: Oh, do+n't wo+rry. I surely will enjo+y explaining in further detail abo+ut the pro+cess o+f pailing later o+n.

JOHN: w-was that an innuendo?

PORRIM: Who+ kno+ws~.

 

It so totally was, John thought, looking down at the sand once more as he thought about the possibility of... Actually doing something like that with someone like Porrim. His thoughts immediately drifted away, as he bumped against her back, quickly stepping back. They had arrived to the tower, it seemed, as the troll entered through a metallic door placed conveniently on the side, stepping inside. He followed after and closed the door, looking around at her hive.

Structurally, it was very much like Jade's for sure, there were even transportalizers to go up! Or down. He wasn't sure since a big part of the hive was under the sand. But aside of that, it was a completely different residence, bright motifs and paint decorated the walls, in contrast with her almost Goth look. There were things that looked like ordinary human furniture or appliances, yet looked far more... organic? That was a word to describe it. There also seemed to be piles of cloth and several tools and materials for tailoring. It must be a Maryam thing.

 

PORRIM: Ah, I apo+lo+gize fo+r the mess. I didn't even remember this was so+ untidy.

JOHN: it's alright! and i'm pretty sure you must have remembered it was like this, or we wouldn't even be standing here right now.

PORRIM: To+uche. Do+ yo+u want a drink o+r so+mething?

JOHN: oh, uh, don't worry about me! you can go get something for yourself if you want though.

PORRIM: Oh, Jo+hn, if I get thirsty I have all the drink I need here in the Livingblo+ck.

JOHN: really? where?

 

She was waiting precisely fo+r that question,  as she grinned, tongue licking along her sharp fangs and softly running a finger along his collarbone and his cute human neck.

 

PORRIM: Right here~.

JOHN: o-oh yeah... the whole vampire stuff...

PORRIM: I see yo+u kno+w abo+ut Rainbo+wdrinkers. Was it Kanaya o+r Ro+se?

JOHN: it was a kanaya I met on the bubbles a while ago. she was glowing like one of those awful “vampires” from twilight. but it was cool on her.

PORRIM: Oh, o+ur bio+luminiscence actually has no+thing to+ do+ with o+ur status as a Rainbo+wdrinker. But I do+n't want to+ bo+re yo+u with mo+re talk abo+ut xeno+bio+lo+gy. After all, the mo+re I talk, the mo+re thirsty I will get, right~?

JOHN: y-yeah... i... are you actually thinking about biting me?

 

She lifted an eyebrow at the fact the boy seemed half scared and half turned on by the thought of it. Her response was to simply walk over to the couch of the room, and slump down on it, settling herself down comfortably and... Then patting onto her lap, tilting her head, telling him to come over to her.

 

PORRIM: Of co+urse, but o+nly if yo+u want. It's yo+u cho+ice, Jo+hnny~ Yo+u can either co+me sit o+n my lap and let me have a taste, o+r we can spend a nice, bite-less evening sitting next to+ each o+ther.

JOHN: w-well, it... it's not going to hurt, right...?

PORRIM: It do+esn't hurt a single bit.

 

Even with her reassuring him it wouldn't hurt, the boy was still a bit unsure. Yet he stepped firmly towards the couch, looking over at the way she sat down... And making himself comfortable against her body, sitting on her lap even as his head pressed right against her large bosom, nodding at her. He slowly moved the collar of his shirt and his hood off to the side, letting her have a look at his slender neck and shoulders.

 

JOHN: y-you can go ahead then, i guess... m-mom.

PORRIM: Oh my, Jo+hnny actually agreed to+ call me that~? I'm po+sitively impressed, my little bo+y. But tell me no+w, wo+uldn't it be mo+re fitting since I call yo+u Jo+hnny that yo+u called me “Mo+mmy” instead of Mo+m?

JOHN: that... sounds fair?

PORRIM: What mo+re?

JOHN: … t-that sounds fair, mommy...

PORRIM: No+w that's my bo+y~.

 

She was enjoying this more than she should, the thought that she had teased him into making him call her Mommy, even though the implications it had for his species was infinitely bigger than for her as a troll, and not only that, but was actually waiting for her to bite on his neck... It was all really exciting. Idea after idea of what she should do to him now that he was on his grasp passed over her head... But the first of all would be the obvious. She still had to drink from him.

Slender fingers ran down his lithe frame. Now that he was so close, Porrim noticed how soft and feminine his body seemed, grinning as she imagined the possibility of actually making some cute dress and using him as a model, just to see if he could pull it off. And then her fingertips reached the hem of his God Tier shirt, pressing inside and against his skin, rolling it to pull it off his body. She could bite perfectly with it on but... Since he just let her do as she wished, why not?

She let her touch linger on his human skin for a second, before lowering her head, until her chin was pressed against his shoulder. John could feel her warm breath wash over her neck, and those lush lips parting to let her gray, long tongue snake out of her mouth to roll against him. The feeling made him quiver, let out a little coo, but she just let her continue. She knew what she was doing, it was not just teasing... Right? It would seem so as it pressed against his neck and stayed there, on a very specific point. The feeling of her sharp fangs grazing his skin made him tense up a bit, knowing she was going to bite soon.

And then it happened, all in a second, her fangs sank into his neck, opening two little wounds and blood quickly beginning to leak out of him, dripping. She lapped at every drop that came from the boy, greedily, as he tried to relax... It was not as bad as he'd expected, more uncomfortable than painful. Until he began to feel a weird sensation, of warmth that spread from his neck and down the rest of his body.

Porrim didn't know if she should be doing this, to be fair, unsure how his young body would react to her venom. But now it was too late, the more she left her fangs inside of him, the more of the aphrodisiac substance that was pumped into his bloodstream, quickly spreading through his body. The warmth became soon burning heat, focusing mostly on his cheeks, chest and crotch, the little pain on his shoulder quickly numbed by the pleasant feeling, and his legs quivering, his human shaft beginning to tent against the front of his pants.

His attempts to cross his legs and try to not let her notice his arousal were rendered useless almost immediately, a hand already beginning to grind against the front of his pants, palming him. It all felt so incredibly hot, like he was melting from the inside, grinding helplessly against her hand looking for relief. Soon enough, though, she stopped biting, moving her head away from his neck yet letting her tongue linger against him for a bit longer.

 

JOHN: m-mommy...

 

Every time that word escaped his lips, he felt like she got more and more in control of the situation, her hand tugging at the elastic band of his robes and slipping inside of them, letting her index, and her index alone begin to circle against his underwear. However her attention drifted from his cock and to his sides, grazing along his hips. For such a slender, small boy, he had really wide hips... And as she pressed up against him, she proved, also quite the delightful, plush rear. She was going to have so much fun with him.

 

PORRIM: Just relax and enjo+y, my little human daughter~.

JOHN: y-yes, mom, i... w-wait, human daugh-

PORRIM: Sssssh~.

 

The free hand out of his pants pressed in front of his lips, a gentle tug at first to keep him quiet, but soon enough beginning to curl her index to rub along them and slowly slip into his mouth, pumping it gently back and forth. Porrim felt him relax immediately, starting to suck on her finger, and moving her other hand out of his pants, she led it up his navel and to his chest, beginning to gently toy with his nipples. And as perverse as the situation was, the warmth of her body as he leant back against her, and the soft, caring way she touched his body... It truly made him feel like he'd never felt before.

 

PORRIM: My cute little daughter, Mo+mma Po+rrim is go+ing to+ have so+, so+ much fun with yo+u~ I believe it's time to+ actually begin with this delightful lesso+n abo+ut pailing that I pro+mised. But first o+f all, yo+u need to+ get so+me mo+re... appro+priate clo+thes for this task. Do+n't yo+u think? Ah~ Yo+u are go+ing to+ lo+o+k go+rgeo+us, Jo+hnny~.

 

John's only answer came as a little nip onto the troll's fingers, nibbling along the sides. He really could be all day just grinding up against her palm and listening to her words, but there were more pressing matters, as she stated. Porrim began to shift on the couch, pushing him to the side and letting him sit down off her lap, hands moving away from him, yet the feeling of her touch still lingering for a few more seconds, making him shiver. The venom had left him extremely sensitive and aroused. This woman had made the boy hers in such a narrow time that it made him wonder how this was even possible.

The Rainbowdrinker stood up once again from the couch, which made him bounce onto his feet, following her steps like a mirror. If the place kept a similar arrangement to Jade's house, the little hallway leading to another staircase had to lead to her bedroom. Each step seemed to linger for minutes for the boy, and the fact she obviously went first, giving him yet another peek of her swaying hips. Opening a door to the next room, John confirmed his suspicions, a medium sized room with several dresses of hers put on mannequins, the troll's recuperacoon... And a very comfortable looking human bed?

 

JOHN: i thought trolls didn't... really have human beds.

PORRIM: And we do+n't. So+po+r slime sleep is required fo+r all tro+lls, which fo+rces the use of a recuperaco+o+n to sleep if yo+u want pleasant dreams. Ho+wever, they are co+mfo+rtable, and in here it's as easy to+ get o+ne as to+ merely think abo+ut o+ne. As well as being go+o+d surfaces fo+r pailing fo+r sure. So+ much in fact, I have heard so+me o+ther tro+lls naming it a Pailing Mattress. No+w, dear, I believe yo+u sho+uld remo+ve yo+ur clo+thes and clo+se yo+ur eyes. Mo+mma Po+rrim's go+ing to+ cho+o+se so+mething very cute, and I'd rather have it be a surprise until yo+u are wearing it~.

 

He could get rid of his pants and shoes before closing his eyes, but in his state, her reaction to seeing him fully naked surely would just make him even more embarrassed than he already was. No, John was already horny and embarrassed enough as it was with the mere thought of the older woman's lips curling into a wide smirk, licking them in anticipation, ogling him like her little plaything- Fuck, he really had to stop thinking completely, too. Fingers tugging at the elastic band of both his pants and boxers at once, she bent over to tug them down, exposing his lovely hips, his shaved thighs, and soon enough, that little hard prick of his, the 5 inch member pointing forward.

Just as the boy thought she would, Porrim licked her lips, taking the chance he was bent over to smack her palm against his rear, harshly, surely enough to leave a bright red mark on his buttocks and eliciting a little groan from him. Just lovely, she thought, before stepping over to her closet, opening it wide as she checked through some of her outfits. She was not going to put something that belonged to her on him, of course, but surely, with some inspiration, she would be able to think of some new clothing, and materialize it quickly. Possibly the best thing about the Furthest Ring.

Waiting for a few minutes, John began to get a bit impatient with his eyes closed, wondering just what she was doing, the sound of clothes being taken from the hangers and put back into the closet reaching his ears. But eventually, her steps got closer again, his heart racing as he waited for the troll to reach over to get him dressed up. First he felt something wrapping around his chest, clasping on his back, and then a little pressure around his neck and the light flow of cloth over his body. Her grip tightened on his arm to send him stumbling to her bed, her “Pailing Mattress”, pushing him on his back and slipping what he assumed would be stockings on his legs, then a pair of underwear. To finish it off, she gave a little tug onto his hair, and moved away to move a mirror in front of the bed.

 

PORRIM: Yo+u can o+pen yo+ur eyes no+w, Jo+hnny~. I must say, that lo+o+k makes me want to+ bite yo+u again. I co+uld eat yo+u, my little girl~.

 

His eyelids parted, examining his form on the mirror in front of him. He could barely believe his eyes how well it looked on him, a little, blue, A-cup push up bra that squeezed his chest nicely, his torso covered in an almost transparent cobalt gown, hips framed by a frilly pair of panties, a hole on the back letting him feel the cold air of the room against his buttocks, and held onto light blue stockings with a garter belt of the same color. Additionally, he had a cute choker with the Virgo symbol on it around his neck, and a cute blue bow tied on his hair to top it all. Sincerely, weren't it for the bulge against the front of his underwear, even he himself would think he was a girl.

 

JOHN: that's... cute, mommy. like, really cute.

PORRIM: And it fits yo+u perfectly~. Yo+u have just the perfect bo+dy type to+ wear this kind o+f clo+thing. Hadn't yo+u do+ne so+mething like this befo+re, my little girl?

JOHN: n-not at all... it's the first time i even consider wearing... something like this.

 

Snickering, Porrim bit softly onto her lower lip, putting the mirror away from him, and reaching to the straps of her black and jade dress, began to tug them down her arms. She knew neither John or her were going to last this much teasing for too long, and now that he was properly dressed up for the occasion, and more than willing to do anything for her, she would indulge the boy in watching her stripping down to nothing before starting.

 

PORRIM: Yo+u have never befo+re seen a tro+ll naked, am I right, Jo+hnny?

JOHN: no... not yet.

PORRIM: Oh, that's fine, dear~. I like it better that way. It will be mo+re... fun to+ explain and let yo+u explo+re. No+w, just relax while mo+mmy sho+ws yo+u ho+w she lo+o+ks under her clo+thing~.

 

Taking in a deep breath, the boy tried to calm down a bit. But god, he just wanted to pounce right between those round breasts, to kiss her deeply and grind against her, to feel more than just little teases and grazes of her body. The aphrodisiac had stopped making him MORE horny, but it was still keeping him really heated up. Her arms let the straps of the dress fall softly, leaving the piece of clothing adjusted to her body just by the pressure put on it by her chest. And being that the case, she began to move her hips as she raised her arms, breathing in deep, and then exhaling, letting her movements make the line of her dress descend.

With a swift move, the troll's breasts, or “rumble spheres” as they called them, were left exposed. They seemed even larger now that they were free, surely larger than D's, and possibly over DD cups. Some of her tattoos that ran across her chest stopped right there, curling onto themselves or  pointing forward, but none of them further up the supple skin of her bosom than half way. And topping each of them, dark jade nipples, hard and pierced through by little golden rods that matched her other piercings and earrings. Curiously, as large as they were, they didn't sag at all, a perfect mixture of softness and firmness.

He was already in awe by this point, Porrim's hands descending once again, settling on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze, grinning down at him as she let out a soft coo in delight. But soon enough, she let her hands drift away from her bosom, and finally grasped on the dress that was now down to her belly button- Or where it would be if trolls had a belly button, defined abs marked on the troll's toned body. The dress had kept it quite hidden, but now that he looked more closely, she had good hips and thighs, but aside of that, she was quite muscular... Added with her height, and the fact he was already quite small, from his perspective she looked rather... Amazonian? Was that even a way to describe it? He shook his head, coughing slightly, and wiping his mouth since, apparently, he'd started drooling at some point. And so, pushing it past her hips, she let the piece of cloth fall down to her ankles, exposing her tattooed thighs, those wide, motherly hips of her, a jade tattoo with the Virgo symbol just above her crotch, and...

Two slits? John rose an eyebrow, a bit surprised about this development, able to see from his position that, along the apparent smoothness of her crotch, there were two small slits, almost like lines, thin like a hair. It was quite the anticlimactic development, he thought, before her hand moved down to them... and taught the ectobiologist a biology lesson he would never forget. Two fingers moved to the bottom one, situated more or less where he'd expected her cunt to be.

 

PORRIM: No+w, listen carefully, Jo+hnny dear. Because I will explain just o+nce. This is a no+o+k.

 

And with a grin on her face, those two fingers settled on both sides of the closed slit, teasing along, as it slowly spread, exposing what truly lied below it. With a jade coloration, and now that slowly opened for him to see, beginning to drip with moisture, her plump labia were fully visible, almost spasming, aching for pleasure, for something to enter inside and stretch her. John's mouth opened slightly, tongue darting out to lick at his lips in anticipation. But before he could say anything about her, those two fingers, now coated in green juices, slipped up to the second slit, a bit further up her crotch.

 

PORRIM: And this...

 

Spreading the slit in the same way, the human was met with the sight of greenish insides, and something of the same jade color slowly slipping outside of her. A tapered member, similar to a human's, but at the same time much, much different from his. It ended in a point, but quickly became about the width of a wrist a few inches after, covered in lubricant slime, hard and throbbing with the same need her nook showed, a few more golden piercings through the underside, the rods making a Jacob's ladder. And while at first John's face showed surprise, it was slowly beginning to shift into fear, anxiety, as stroke after stroke at the underside, that member just... Kept swelling more and more, tilting down due to its own weigh, letting him see the size compared to her leg. By the time it stopped growing, the boy's face was completely pale, that massive member hanging three feet down between her legs, and the thickest point at the base possibly thicker than his fist.

 

PORRIM: ...Is a bulge~.

JOHN: h-holy shit.

 

John knew what she intended to do with that massive thing. And as enticing as everything had been so far, and as horny as the two of them were... He was pretty sure there was no possible way that thing could enter inside without harming him. If the width didn’t just split him in two, that thing would just push through his stomach or something! And yet as he had that mental image, he felt a shiver running down his spine, and his crotch tingling at the idea... Porrim took that little second of hesitation of the boy to pounce down on his little form, the facade of wanting to teach him anything at all fading to indulge her own cravings with the boy’s body as soon as possible, grinning as she let her bulge slap across his chest- And his face and hair, and very much sticking forward off his body almost a foot. Laughing at this, the troll began to slightly grind against his crotch through his panties, winking. The boy could have tried to reply and whine. But as soon as that shaft pressed so close to his face, as soon as he took the first whiff of her intoxicating scent, he was entranced. It was intense and heated, like the troll herself.

 

PORRIM: No+w listen to+ me, Jo+hnny. I am go+ing to+ tease yo+ur little clit until yo+u're mo+aning like the slut o+f a daughter yo+u are, o+r until I decide it's eno+ugh fo+r me. And then I am go+ing to+ pail yo+ur ass so+ hard yo+u're no+t go+ing to+ be able to+ feel o+n yo+ur lo+wer bo+dy fo+r days. And when I finish, yo+u're go+ing to+ thank me, and tell me just ho+w wo+nderful everything felt. Because yo+u're a go+o+d, cute little girl after all, and cute little girls lo+ve to+ be used like this~. Right?

JOHN: y-yes, mommy... let me... p-please you as you deserve. make me... y-your little daughter slut.

 

That such words came from him were unexpected even for the Rainbowdrinker, lifting an eyebrow as she let her moist nook rub against the human’s shaft through his underwear, and grind her own bulge over his face, smearing jade all over the boy’s torso and cheeks... And seeing him quickly stick his tongue out to lap at the underside, every time it passed over one of those piercings, a sting of pleasure made her gasp, rolling her head back. He was impressively good at this, but Porrim knew he could do even better... Both of her hands pressed against her bulge, coating them in a slick layer of lubricant, her juices staining his new panties heavily with her jade hue. Once she felt her hands were ready, one of them moved up to his chest, tugging the silky blue gown off the way and squeezing his chest through his little bra, tight enough to actually make him look like he had small breasts, and the other sneaked between his buttocks, winking down at him, even if her shaft blocked the view, to immediately slide her middle finger into the boy’s waste chute.

He was tight. Tighter than she’d really imagined. After all, the boy was surely a virgin, but she had expected with those looks that he’d at least experimented with his rear at some point. His legs and body shook underneath her, little moans coming from him, as he tried to muffle them wrapping his lips against the side, the pressure of her nook as she tried to tease the tip of his cock by clenching down on him not helping at all for him to relax. But she didn’t care, this was the Bubbles. And if tightened more, she just had to apply more force... She thought, letting her index join her middle finger, which had remained almost static inside until now, but now with the other’s company was moving back and forth, rolling around and spreading, trying to find the human’s sweet spot. To be fair, with the aphrodisiac running through his veins, she was sure EVERY spot was his “sweet spot”.

 

PORRIM: Just hear at the way yo+u mo+an against my bulge~. Yo+u can't even ho+pe to+ deny yo+u're a little slime who+re, Jo+hn, mo+mmy's little pail. The way yo+u crave, desire so+meo+ne that has been fo+rcing yo+u to+ treat her like yo+ur human mo+therly ro+les... Aren't yo+u ashamed? Aren't yo+u embarrassed o+f all o+f this? Do yo+u have no+ shame, Jo+hn Egbert?

JOHN: m-mmph...

 

That was more than enough of a response for her, laughing soundly at the way he’d rather gag on the heavy flow of translucent pre than to answer a question concerning him being a little slut. Ah, she had teased enough, at this pace he was going to just cum in his panties without having her bulge inside... She couldn’t allow that now, could she? But just to ensure herself, and even if it shot a spark of pain through the boy’s body, yet a third finger joined the hard task of stretching him out, testing just how far he could go naturally until he began groaning and whining. But before pulling out of him, she did roll her fingers a last time in an attempt to make him moan, pressing up against the front of his body, and squeezing a little bundle of nerves she didn’t remember trolls having, but surely being enough to make his lips part from her cock to gasp and pant heatedly.

 

PORRIM: Oh my, did yo+u like that~? Do+n't wo+rry Jo+hnny, so+o+n it will be feeling much, much better than just three fingers in yo+u. Co+uld yo+u please hang o+n to+ the headbo+ard, sweetheart? I'm go+ing to+ need yo+u to+ resist there while I stretch yo+u o+ut~.

 

Finally, the moment John had been both fearing and awaiting for what felt like an eternity to him was there. The fingers slowly pulled out of him, as his passage tightened down again, ensuring her bulge would be clamped down on like it was his first time having something inside once more. He didn’t even care anymore that thing would wreck him, he needed it, and he needed it now. He felt like he was just about to cum, to spew his load in the soft fabric, but she had been denying him enough movement to do that. The pressure against his prostate had, too, been pleasurable enough to make him think he might just cream himself on the spot. And the sheer musk of her bizarre bulge kept him light headed. He could literally not handle any more teasing, he needed a good, rough fuck, hands clamping down on the wooden headboard of the bed as she began to move off him.

 

PORRIM: That’s it, stay still...

JOHN: p-please be gentle with me, mommy...

 

John’s line was as incredibly generic as incredibly hot in this situation, cooing as she slid off him, stepping back and letting her bulge press against his skin all the way down to his crotch, rolling slightly and pressing against his panties, and finally moving down... And pressing forward on the little hole of his panties. He was not going to wear any other kind of clothing from now on, oh no. Whenever he arrived to the Bubbles, he would be in cute, revealing outfits, and all of them would expose his backside for easy access. Luckily enough, as far from him as she had to stand to actually just line herself up, Porrim was still able to grasp onto his ankles. Just for leverage, though, he was holding onto the headboard for a reason, she was going to push, not pull him, after all... That might be later on when she gets a better grip on his body~.

The tip pressed directly against that puckered entrance of his, already squeezing down on her, even from the outside... It was such a weird mixture, tight enough to believe it wanted to push anything that tried to push in outside, but at the same time strangely sucking it forward, deeper into his body. Taking in a deep breath, the Rainbowdrinker let her hips press forward, and took a little step, the tip spreading his walls softly, seeing his toes curling as she began to enter him, pre drooling from her tip and inside of that tight hole, thankfully lubing him up a bit. Once the first inch had entered, ensuring that his rear had not tightened THAT much after her little fingering, and feeling safe as to begin pushing without misguiding herself to slide out of him, she answered his little plead.

 

PORRIM: Gentle? Oh dear, that’s no+t ho+w it wo+rks~.

JOHN: w-what do yo-

 

The whole bed shook with a powerful thrust from the troll, John needing actually a few seconds to register what had just happened, mouth gaping open and eyes rolling back, shakily, as he felt his insides stretch to accommodate that massive prick. It had gone quickly past the point her fingers reached, and WELL past the thickness of three fingers inside of him, his walls screaming in pain and pleasure as his nails dug into the headboard, feeling her beginning to pull back- And once again rock forward, knocking the breath right out of him in long, dragged moans. She didn’t even need to angle against his prostate, every thrust was a mind-numbing shattering impact against his insides... And this was only the beginning, his tightness having held her back enough so that only six inches were inside of him. And as thick as those six inches were, it was still an average length for a human. Yet one sixth of the way for Porrim. He didn’t know what to think about it, quivering as she pulled back once again and slammed forward, almost making him lose his grip on the board, pushing him forward a bit, and feeling it, the first curve of his intestines, pushed against and just stretched forward. Something told him she just wasn’t going to follow the shape of his insides. By this point already, a noticeable bulge with the shape of her bulge was visible on his belly, the piercings actually adding to the experience, being colder than her bulge, grazing against his walls, scraping.

But as mouthy as the human boy was, the older girl wasn’t exactly silent either, each rough thrust eliciting louder and louder moans from her, muttering under her breath just how tight his “nook” was, and smiling widely as each wave of pleasure washed through her body. She really needed a good pailing, and John was the perfect little toy to have her way with, just hoping she wouldn’t break him... Too much. It was unclear what it was, the Furthest Ring making possible the impossible, or perhaps a passive effect of her own Space aspect. But what she knew is, even when anatomy said it was going to be impossible, even when common sense made obvious it was going to hurt, and in the worst case, perhaps even make the boy faint, her mammoth jade shaft pressed snugly once more against his walls, and pushed, pushed forward, forcing his body to adjust and re-arrange around her, keeping him safe and alive, at the price of having his very inner anatomy changed to fit Porrim. Eight, nine, ten, eleven... And finished with her hard thrust forward, the first, complete foot of bulge was buried inside of him, stretching the skin of his belly thin, past his little belly button.

And the way he spasmed was delicious too, those walls quivering around her, shaking, milking her and... Spasming? She let herself come to her senses for a second, taking in a deep breath and looking down at the boy, only to be met with the lewdest face she had ever seen in any partner. A wide smile on his face even though she was ruining his ass, eyes rolled back in his skull to the point they almost seemed completely blank, cheeks and neck of a succulent candy red, hair messy, and his hands having slid down from the headboard, unable to keep his grip, simply scratching idly at the pillow and mattress itself. A further look also revealed a moist, white stain against the front of his panties. Feeling her body burning even hotter with the sight of John having had an orgasm without her even noticing, his face of pure bliss turning her on to no end, Porrim reached forward as she could, which now, only two feet away from him, was just enough to let her claws dig into his tender hips, into that soft rear of his.

 

PORRIM: F-Fuck~! Lo+o+k at yo+urself, cumming like that fro+m having my co+ck crammed deep inside o+f yo+u! Say it, Jo+hnny, say ho+w much yo+u lo+ve mo+mmy's co+ck~! Lo+o+k at yo+urself, yo+u little sissy, ho+w have yo+u no+t had anyo+ne else inside yo+u befo+re? Yo+u're basically... Made fo+r it!

JOHN: a-aaah~!! m-mommy, m-more! p-please! please keep going!

 

He just kept surprising her more and more, begging for more, pleasing her more... She had done the right thing meeting up with the boy. Rose should have said just how huge of a slut her twinky little friend was, they could have had a lot of fun much earlier. Given he was not going to be grabbing onto something anytime soon, she decided to put her own arms to use, since she could reach him easily enough now, and began to pull downwards as hard as she could, whilst keeping the constant, rocking, back and forth motion of her hips. Inch after inch went inside smoothly, each piercing grazing against his underside, adding to the strange mixture of hot and cold they made inside of his body. And it was then that Porrim noticed quite a curious thing, tugging forward and backwards a few times, deep enough in the body to see the bulge of his belly... Disappear inside of his ribcage. However, pulling back and forward again, she tilted slightly up to let it press past it, and simply outstretch his belly, leaving the bulge fully visible. As much as he seemed to be able to endure, she was still worried about pushing in such a delicate place, let alone the fact she was going to end up possibly impaling him from side to side, letting the tip poke out of his lips. And she didn’t want that. She wanted a nice sheathe, a cock warmer, and a pail to cum inside... So with a little grin, she let it push forward, feeling him cringe and shout out something unintelligible as the tip of her bulge began to tickle the underside of his chest.

John was completely out of his mind, worries, insecurities, fear from that cock, it wall was molten and mixed into the cauldron of pleasure his whole body had become, arranging around, squeezing, milking that bulge of more and more and more pre as she just kept going and going. It felt like an endless experience, and he was glad, for it was not one he wanted to end anytime soon. Weren’t he too exhausted to even lift his arms, he would have loved to just reach to his stomach, to feel the way she was using him, even as the second foot of cock was rammed into his body. More than half way, he just needed that last extra foot, he wanted it all inside him at any cost. He blamed the aphrodisiac, there was no way he, naturally, could feel so extremely good EVERYWHERE within his body.

To be moaning like a whore, the human’s cock was soft inside of his panties. Had she busted his little prostate into oblivion, or maybe was he focusing so much on anal stimulation he just didn’t need his cock anymore? Ah, so many questions that wonderful, feminine body eliciting, snickering as she noticed she could use his squeezed chest as if to titfuck the stretched out skin of his belly... No, but she had a better idea, noticing that, indeed, she could reach to his chest, and further up. It was time for a little change of position, she thought, arms once again ascending, from his hips and along his back, as far up as she could manage with one whole foot of her jade beast out of him, and once holding nicely onto his body... Pulling back with him, forcing him to press against her body, as he was kept in the air by her sheer force and the pressure put against his ass by her bulge.

 

JOHN: f-fuck... f-fuck me...

 

He was drooling, unable to even mutter a coherent thought anymore. He was enjoying this so much, surely he would be cumming again soon, even as soft as he was. She was worried about breaking his body before, but seeing as she had broken his mind as easily, apparently, she didn’t have to worry anymore. With a grin on her face, Porrim pushed him downwards. There were no more pauses, no more dragged humps, not until gravity and her hands rammed him all the way left to the base of her bulge, hips slapping against his, and his face finally coming to a closer level to hers, letting him see that, she too, was panting and moaning rather hotly at this, even if she kept her control much, much better.

There were no organs to worry about, no walls to curl or move, it was just stretching his belly further. And so, as if a boon of the horrorterrors it was to take something as large as her cock, he stretched in that way. He really was a little cock sleeve right now, a human condom wrapped snugly around her. But he would be stretching much more, oh so much more, her hips beginning to thrust as hard as she could against his body, the pleasure building up between the two of them, and even moving his face to the side of the bulge just so she could reach ahead and give him a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips, even as their tongues slid out of each other’s mouth with each hump, his arms wrapping around her back, and his legs squeezing down on her hips to force himself as far as he could every time. She was shaking, legs quivering, menacing with making both of them fall, and quickly forcing her to pull from the kiss with a moan.

 

PORRIM: O-Oh, Jo+hnny~!! Yo+ur bo+dy feels just to+o+ great- Ngh! I’m no+t go+ing to+ be able to+ ho+ld back any lo+nger~! R-Ready~?

 

And even if he wasn’t ready, it wasn’t like he had a choice, for as soon as she finished her sentence, there was a last quick hump, slamming the human down as far as he could go... And then a hiss came from her, trying to muffle what had been possibly the start of a very loud moan, and letting him her bulge basically warm up and swell as her seed rocketed up her length, and finally shot out from the tip, a constant stream, no, a torrent of spunk, what felt like gallon upon gallon of genetic material releasing inside of the boy’s overstretched body. The white stain in his boxers extended further, cumming a second time by both the feeling of fullness and the impressive warmth her cum provided, shooting up his bowels, filling literally every nook and cranny they could find inside of the boy, to the point of overflowing. And surely it wasn’t an overstatement, the stretched ring of muscle that was his ass spreading a bit more as gushes of jade fluid came out from his insides, and gagging as he felt her load splashing from the back of his throat, down his chin and right onto Porrim’s face. Not that she minded, not at all, this was one of the hottest things, if not the most incredibly aroused that she had experienced in all her sweeps here in the afterlife.

Eventually, however, the filling stream came to an end, even with the amount dripping from his mouth, his rear, and even his nose, it had been not enough to match the amount she released inside, leaving an obscenely large bulge on his belly pressed against her, rounding his body heavily. She might be the motherly one, but John, right now, and with no doubt, looked human pregnant, if not beyond that. Not that she had ever seen any pregnant human ever, so it’s not like she could tease about it. After such an orgasm, not even she could stand up, rolling back to slump down onto the bed, panting heavily as she let him rest atop her, and snuggle against her breasts for a few seconds. It was a minute or two after that she reached up to cup at his cheek, smiling.

 

PORRIM: J-Johnny~... My lovely human daughter... You make such a great cum receptacle... You deserve a reward...

 

And the reward it just so happened to be, as the troll reached over... Yet another bite, to the other side of his neck. His eyes widened with a groan, still too tired to speak, let alone protest, blood flowing from the two new wounds, and feeling her fangs pumping him with more of that aphrodisiac. His shaft was already hardening again against the ruined front of his panties, and his whole body shivered around her cock, still as full since she’d never even pulled out of him. Seconds passed as she made sure to give him a good dose of her venom, before pulling from the wound and smirking at his bloated form.

 

PORRIM: Perhaps a ro+und two+ is a reward o+f yo+ur liking.

 

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Ao3 deleted this, and I'll delete this one if they just messed up a server or something and there's a backup at some point, but yeah. Here we go, at the request of an anon!


End file.
